Our Story
by mypetluke
Summary: A better love story than Twilight, makes more sense than football, shinier than a diamond, and goes farther than the universe. This is the bond these girls have with their boyfriends, and eventually each other. A story for all the besties out there. (For you Van-chan)
1. Chapter 1

She looked around the crowded airport for her ride. When she saw a bright pink sign with lots of multicolored writing she couldn't help but smile.

'Welcome Grace!' Was written in sloppy writing in multiple colors such as green, yellow, and purple. Several guys, 7 in total, were standing around with their hands in their pockets. Except for one boy with red hair. The one waving the sign around. His eyes lit up as he saw her wave her arms toward them. He turned and began talking excitedly to an orange-haired boy who had his arm protectively around a smaller girl with curly brown hair. He nodded and the girl giggled. He turned and began talking to a short blonde boy with a girl leaning on his shoulders. They both rolled their eyes and nodded.

She laughed and ran over to join them.

"Grace?" The red-head boy asked, grinning when she nodded. "I'm Otoya Ittoki. Nice to meet you!" She smiled.

"I guess you already know me." She laughed, brushing the blonde bangs off her face.

"I'm Ren." The tall guy said, removing his arm to shake hands, taking hers in his and giving it a small peck, causing her t blush.

"And I'm Sophie!" The girl said, clinging to Ren's arm, smiling happily.

"I'm Syo," The blonde boy said, taking his hat back from the girl behind him, "and this is Sara."

"Chibi-chan, I can introduce myself." She scolded lightly, stealing the hat once again and plopping it on her light brown hair. He just smiled and tweaked her nose.

"I'm Cecil." A dark-skinned boy with a scarf said, grinning as he shook her hand.

"Masato Hiijrikawa." A boy with dark blue hair said, nodding in her direction. Another blonde boy with curly hair and glasses pushed his way to the front and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're so cute! I'm Natsuki! It's so nice to meet you!" Grace laughed.

"It's nice to meet you too!" She said happily, patting his arm. Otoya elbowed the final guy standing to greet her. He frowned but turned to address her.

"Tokiya Ichinose." He muttered, turning a slight shade of pink. Grace tilted her head before blushing herself and nodding slightly.

"So, Grace, are you excited about becoming an idol?" Syo asked, wrapping his arm around Sara's waist.

"Yep! And I'm so excited to have the famous STARISH here to greet me!" She said, holding her purple bag closer to herself.

"Yay! You'll get to sing with Renny! You're so lucky! I wish I could sing like you all do!" Sophie pouted, hiding her face behind Ren's arm as he chuckled and patted her hair.

"Are you all idols?" Grace asked, glancing between Sophie and Sara as well as the rest of the guys.

"All of us except for Sophie-chan." Cecil said.

"I'm a model!" She said. Grace smiled again, taking in the girl's bouncy brown hair and bright green eyes. Coupled with her small frame and fabulous figure, it was plain to see how she would be a popular model.

"Yes indeed, but I still don't like sharing you at all." Ren said, kissing her forehead as she giggled.

"Renny!" She scolded halfheartedly, still laughing.

"You might be grouped with Sara-chan on some concerts, or sing on your own, or with us." Masato told her, taking the heavy bag from her aching arms.

"And you'll get to work with both Hina-chan and Haruka-chan!" Sophie said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was dressed stylishly for cold weather, wearing dark skinny jeans and a large tan sweater that fell to her mid thigh. The sweater, being much to large for her considering how it was baggy and falling over her hands, Grace assumed to be Ren's. Her knee high boots with orange trim fit her personality perfectly, as did orange beanie on her head. Everything tied together and complimented her green eyes and brown curls.

"They're both really great, but Hina is a bit of a goofball, whereas Haruka is a major clutz." Sara said from her spot next to Syo. She too looked nearly perfect, if not a bit more conservative than Sophie. She was still wearing Syo's hat on her head, which was the one he must have worn while going to Satome academy, taking the school's crest into account. Her black jacket was designer, but casual, and covered a paint splatter design shirt. Her jeans, while not skinny jeans, still fit in all the right places, and her hair was a wavy light brown, not as dark as Sophie's, nor as curly, but it seemed to suit her. The whole outfit seemed to suit her, even the pink shoes.

Grace blushed as she thought of how she must look, her 18 hour flight was not exactly the most enjoyable, as she was sitting next to a man who was yelling into his phone the whole time, behind a woman who was humming non-stop, and across from world's next top model...not. Her air sickness didn't help because she threw up 3 times. But all she could do was thank the Lord she had been given an isle seat and pray it was over soon.

So now she stood before all of these extremely famous idols, even Sophie, who was stopped by squealing fangirls and several fanboys for autographs as they began walking out, the same as the rest of them. She stood her before them, in one of her brother's old shirts, which was slightly big on her small frame and advertised a band she'd never heard of, old jeans which were fraying at the knees, and sneakers. With a light purple jacket with wings on the back. She sighed.

'_Great, just great. They must think I'm a total snob already and I've only known them for five minutes' _She just gritted her teeth and continued to follow them out of the crowded airport, ignoring the several tear filed reunions happening around them. Adusting the flat billed hat on her head, she blew a strand of hair out of her face, neglecting to watch were she was going until she collided with the body in front of her.

"Oof!" She yelped. Taking a quick step back and glancing up to see who she had bumped into. A dark head turned to look down on her. Tokiya. Crap.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" She quickly apologized, not quite sure what to do. Should she bow? Or just keep walking as if nothing had happened? Now she wished she had taken her sister's advice more seriously and actually studied some Japanese culture so she wouldn't be so lost right now. He quickly turned away.

"It's fine." He said hurrying to catch up with the group. She smiled and hurried with him.

The ride in the expensive limo was nice, but took a very long time two hours to be exact. By then they pulled into the long driveway of the place they would all be staying, (technically belonging to Sataome Academy) Sophie was sleeping with her head on Ren's lap and the rambunctious talking had ceased to a quiet murmur.

When they FINALLY pulled up to the door, they were greeted by two girls and four boys waiting outside the doors. One of the girls had pink hair and was talking excitedly to the shorter girl with light purple hair. And there was no mistaking who the guys were, they were one of her three favourite bands of all time, Quartet Night! This was going to be great!

* * *

I had been asleep for the better part of thirty minutes, but even when I woke up to the sound of Grace's excited voice talking about finally getting there, I stayed still. I was really tired after all, and I was also really warm and comfortable too. When the car stopped, I felt myself being lifted into my boyfriend's arms with my head rested against his shoulder. They talked in hushed voices in an attempt not to wake me, but little did they know I could hear every word they were saying.

"Are you really going to carry her in Ren?" Masato asked, sounding annoyed.

"Why not? She was out late last night for a job and up early this morning to go meet Grace, she must be tired."

"But don't you think you're spoiling her a little?" I hinted a light scolding in his voice, but not enough to actually show he disapproved.

"Nothings good enough for my little beauty, you'll understand someday Masato." I warmed inside at the affection in his voice.

"Are you guys going to come in or what? I can see Grace there about to explode!" I heard Hina's voice yell over to us, followed by her light footsteps. "Oops! Sorry! I didn't see Sophie was sleeping, so come on! What are you all waiting for?" She said quieter than before.

"It's fine, she's out." Ren said and I could almost feel his smile. As they began to make their way in the building, I began planning how long I was going to keep playing dead before I woke up to join the action. I felt myself being lowered onto a couch, I stirred a little before settling down on the soft cushions. When I felt a blanket being placed over me and slowly felt the exhaustion from last night and this morning catch up to me as I fell asleep.

* * *

Glancing over a Sophie's sleeping form, I smiled slightly before leaning into Syo's shoulder and listening to the murmur of conversation around me, feeling his sculpted shoulder through the soft fabric of his shirt. Grace was... certainly something else. She had a very off the wall personality that, while I found it very intriguing, was also very foreign. And tiring.

"When do you think we're going to sing together Sara?" Grace asked leaning towards me slightly.

"Not sure," I said, watching Tokiya stand up and walk out to the garden, "but we'll talk about that later, excuse me!" I said, jumping up and running after him. I heard Syo laughing, but knew he wouldn't follow me. Running into the brisk afternoon air on the already cloudy day, I spotted Tokiya standing by the fountain.

"Tokiya!" I yelled, running over.

"What is it?" He asked, looking over with a distracted expression.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Huh?"

"I'm not stupid and neither are you. You and Grace have been giving each other the goo goo eyes since she got here, but you won't even talk to her. What are you doing?"

"I don't think it's any of your business."

"Uh, I think it is! If you'll remember, Grace, Sophie, and me have been best friends since middle school. I'm not saying this to help you, I'm saying this to help Grace. Now you're going to walk in there and have a civilized conversation if I have to drag you myself. Let's go." And with that, the taller boy followed me back inside and sighed as I quickly laid down to take the extra room on the couch, leaving the only empty seat next to Grace.

He sat down and when she turned to look up at him with her big happy brown eyes, he couldn't help but feel a frantic beating of his heart that forced him to smile back. Don't ask me how I know, I could just tell. It's this thing called Sara-magic.

* * *

**I wrote this for my BFF Vandygirl2023 because she's moving soon :( Guess which character was me, which one was Van-chan, and which one was based on my cousin, (me and Van-Chan's other BFF) and I'll add your personal OC in the next chapter with any guy you want! **

**It has to be a guy that was not already taken, (so not Ren, Syo, or Tokiya) and you have to give me a full details about your OC (appearance, personality, and background)**

**Or you could just guess. You don't have to leave me an OC. Or you could do whatever you want, but leave a review please! **

**Have a nice day! B-)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Guys!" Aiko yelled, running towards the group huddled around waiting for a car. She saw the familiar faces of Sophie and Sara, as well as another new girl. The guys were in what she guessed to be the usual position, with Syo standing next to Sara, but not doing much else, and Ren with his arms wrapped around Sophie's shoulders, with the others milling around in a loose circle formation.

They all turned towards her when she yelled, most of them in hats and jackets to battle off the cold weather like herself. Her long straight brown hair was in two low braids, bouncing on her back as she ran to catch up with the group (seeing as she was late for the pick up for practice anyway)

"Aiko-chan!" Otoya yelled, waving and jogging out to meet her, "we thought you would never get here!" Her heart swelled at seeing one of her best and first friends.

"Sorry! But I'm here now!" She said, blaming the red of her cheeks to the cold.

"Aiko!" Sophie squealed, throwing her arms around the other girls neck in a hug. Another of her closest friends for ya, it'll be easy to keep up, she doesn't have many.

"Hey there, no shoot?"

"No shoot." She responded, releasing her and smiling brightly, "oh my God, it feels like it's been forever! I just couldn't wait for us to get together again! Oh, it might have only been last week when we saw each other last, but I couldn't wait to see you!"

"Hey, this is Grace." Sara said, skipping formalities. Usual Sara.

"Hi!" Grace said, holding out her hand. Aiko didn't hesitate in taking it for a firm shake just like Otoya had taught her. Sophie had her usual beanie, Sara with Syo's hat, and Grace had a flat billed hat on her head. They all looked perfect, expected, but she wasn't to shabby herself.

Armed with a shoulder bag full of Hina's latest songs, she had spent the better part of the morning trying to reign her hair into submission. Long and stick straight, they didn't always exactly agree. Finally putting it into acceptable braids, she put some simple mascara around her bright green eyes, then she had gotten dressed in a plain yellow shirt and gray sweater with dark jeans. However, she had neglected her hands when choosing a fluffy red hat to wear, and, well, now her fingers were absolutely freezing.

"Here." Otoya said, holding out his own dark gloves when he noticed her blowing on her red fingers.

"What? But those are yours!" She protested, he just smiled and continued to hold them out to her until she had no choice but to take them. Slipping them on, she felt the tips of her numb fingers start to tingle. Just then the limo pulled up and they all piled into the heated car.

"Ah, this feels much better!" Natsuki exclaimed once they were all settled and had taken off.

"Indeed, it's freezing out there." Cecil agreed.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Otoya asked, leaning forward. He had, of course, placed himself right smack next to Aiko. She leaned a little closer to Sophie to avoid being so close, knowing her bouncy friend wouldn't mind.

"That can be taken care of later!" Said friend exclaimed, waving her hand dismissively, "first we have to properly introduce Aiko-chan to Grace-chan!"

"Grace-chan?" Grace whispered in bemusement from her place next to Tokiya. (Totally Sara's fault *winks*)

"What do you mean? We've already been introduced." Aiko said tilting her head like a puppy.

"Nuh uh." Sophie shook her head and pointed at each of them in turn like a teacher. "Start with your full name, what you like to do, and what you like most about being an idol." She sat back and stared at them expectantly.

"Uh, I'm Grace Lawler. I like to golf. And the thing I like most about being an idol is the singing I guess." Grace said awkwardly. Aiko pressed a finger to her lip in a thinking motion and followed Grace's lead.

"I'm Aiko Ashida. I really just like hanging out with my friends, and I like being and idol to make people happy." She sped through the last few words, her nerves making her talk faster. She'd never be good at public speaking. They continued with their small talk until they finally reached the studio. Once they had filed out of the limo, they rushed inside the heated building.

"Ah, I cant wait for spring!" Otoya exclaimed as he shed his heavy coat and scarf.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"Alright, girls. You're first on the stage, we'll be going over our scores. Get Grace used to the equipment and how you guys run things. We'll break for lunch in an hour." Tokiya instructed, somehow prying Ren away from Sophie and herding the boys into a recording room.

"Alright! First shot at stage!" Sophie exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"What are you getting so excited about?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning forward, her hands on her hips. Sophie just grinned.

"So, is this all the people in your group?" Grace asked, looking around as they entered the large auditorium.

"At the moment, yeah. But we're in the process of scouting more members. Kinda like we did with you." Sara told her, taking off her jacket to reveal a form fitting purple shirt with her black yoga pants.

"But it all started with the three of us!" Sophie said, looping her arms around Sara and Aiko's shoulders.

"Then why aren't you a part of the group Sophie?" Grace asked, taking off her jacket as well. Sophie giggled.

"She says she cant sing, but I know that's not true. She really just doesn't have time." Aiko explained, stretching her arm over her head. "But enough about that, let's get to practice shall we?"

(one practice montage later)

"Ah! That was exhausting!" Sophie sighed, laying back on the stage. The others laughed.

"What was exhausting? We were the ones that went through the same choreography seven hundred times." Akio said, wiping her brow.

"I'm sorry! I've got two left feet!" Grace said sheepishly, rubbing her hand on the back of her head, adjusting her blonde pony tail. Sara checked her watch.

"Well, it's been an hour, what do you say we head on to lunch without the guys? We're just going across the street to that little pub anyway." She said, putting her jacket on, the others following in suit. They walked out the door to the studio and began to make their way down the stairs when they heard cat calls from the sidewalk. Looking down, they saw a group of scraggly boys standing in a loose circle watching them.

"Oh great." Sophie muttered.

"Who is that?" Grace whispered, singling out the ring leader.

"Sophie's ex boyfriend." Aiko spat in disgust.

"Come on, lets just ignore them." Sara ordered. They continued their descent.

"Hey, baby! What you doing? Ya miss me?" He slurred, stumbling towards them, obviously drunk.

"I told you not to call me that. You lost the privilege." She told him, crossing her arms and turning her head away. "You know, after you cheated on me. With my lab partner? Remember?" He stumbled closer.

"Come on, don't be like that. You left me for that long haired pretty boy fag, and you're blaming me? Ya little slut!" He grabbed onto her arm.

"Hey!" She screamed, "get off me you drunk!"

"Aw, come on come have a drink with me babe."

"Back off!" Aiko yelled, stepping forward and ripping them apart. She positioned Sophie safely behind her and stepped up to him. "Don't think you can do that to her!" She scolded harshly. He took a step back before smirking.

"What are you going to do about it little girl?" He asked in a mocking tone, placing his face dangerously close to her face, close enough for her to smell the alcohol on his breath. Before he knew what was happening, she raised a hand, and smacked him promptly across the left cheek.

"Well, for starters, I'm going to have to ask you to stay out of my bubble." She told him, shaking out her hand.

"That's it!" He yelled, lunging for her. Aiko grabbed Sophie and just barely pulled them both out of the way of his drunken rampage, he stumbled and nearly fell. They heard the door slam and turned to see the guys heading out of the building on their own way to lunch.

"Ren!" Sophie yelled in a distressed voice, catching the attention of her tall boyfriend. He observed the scene for a split second before barreling down the stairs and grabbing the scrum by the collar, whispering threats and curses as the others followed before finally pushing him away and stepping to where they all stood. He pulled Sophie into his arms and began murmuring comforting things in her ear.

Sara stood with Syo, both with their arms crossed, but sharing some kind of silent communication as they hovered near each other. Grace was having the situation explained to her by Tokiya, being filled in on the important details. Otoya shuffled up to Aiko with a silly grin on his face.

"You okay?" He asked her, looking her up and down for any injuries.

"Just fine, why wouldn't I be?" She told him, pulling his gloves from her pocket. "I suppose you'll be wanting these back?" She asked, holding them out to him he shook his head.

"Hold on to them for me, will give me a reason to check up on you." He winked and she giggled, trying to hide the overwhelming giddiness she was feeling.

"Whatever, what was that guys deal?" She asked, shoving he gloves back in her pocket, warming up her hands.

"Don't know, but you sure we're the hero today."

"Ren was the one who made him wet himself." She pointed out, glancing to where the others were still talking, Ren with his arm around Sophie's shoulders.

"But you slapped him." He countered. She grinned.

"I did smack him." She glowed with pride.

"Well then," he said holding out his arm, "to lunch?" She smiled and hooked her arm around his as they followed the others who were already heading across the road.

"Are you buying?" She joked.

"Woah," he exclaimed, "you're not that much of a hero." He said bumping her, she bumped him back as they walked into the heated restaurant.

"What can I get for you?" The hostess immediately asked, locking her eyes on Otoya, a subtle blush spreading across her cheeks. Aiko smiled but silently fumed. Was the girl blind? How did she not see that she had her arm around his?

"We're with them." She said sweetly, masking her anger when she pointed to their already seated group. The girl led them to the table and promptly took their orders before bowing slightly and leaving.

"Ah, what a day it's already been." Grace said from next to Tokiya. Sophie nodded, Ren's hand intertwined with hers under the table. Aiko beamed, nodding in agreement. Otoya hadn't fully released her arm when they sat down, so they were kind of, technically holding hands.

"And its only lunch." Sara sighed, Syo's hat had found its way back on her head. Aiko smiled at this, and still more at her crazy group of friends.

* * *

**Yay! I hurried to get this done for Van-chan, who was sick today. :( Get better soon!**

**The OC Aiko Ashida belongs to AnimeBestie, and if you want to see the full description of Aiko, you can read the OC submission in the reviews. **

**The contest is still open! Leave a review submitting your own OC and have your character put into this story! You can pair your character (if you want) with the remaining members of STARISH, (Natsuki, Cecil, Masato, or if you have a male OC, Haruka) the members of HEAVENS, (I'm not naming them,but you know who I'm talking about, or the members of Quartet Night.(not going to list them.) **

**Submit now and become a part of the story! You can even suggest scenes or situations you would like to see your OC in, or that you'd like to see in the story! Hurry and snatch up your favourite guy!**

**Have a nice day! B-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch went by as uneventful as it could be within their little group, and soon it was time to head back to the studio.

"Alright, the guys get the stage, girls will work on their lyrics" Tokiya told them, as they dispersed, girls to a small room with a cozy feel.

"Alright, let's get started" Sara said, looking to Aiko as she pulled out her sheets. An hour later and Sophie was absently strumming on a guitar and humming to herself while Grace practiced the newest song on the piano trying to get it down. Sara cleaned her trumpet and Aiko scribbled some notes on a few of the sheets.

"I'm boooooored." Sophie finally said, putting down her hot pink guitar and flipping over in her chair.

"Oh of course you are." Sara said sarcastically, putting down her trumpet into its case.

"Lets do something guys!" Sophie said, looking at them hopefully. Aiko circled something on a sheet and rolled her eyes at her bubbly friend's antics.

"If we do that I'm afraid I'll never get this song down." Grace said sheepishly, shuffling the papers on the stand.

"Bruh." Sophie said in exasperation. She quieted down for a minute or two before sighing loudly. "I'm gonna go see what the boys are doing." She up and began to walk out, pausing at the door to look back.

"We aren't coming with you." Sara said without looking up at her. She pouted and stuck her tongue out at the other girl. Rolling her eyes, she made hand motions to Grace, who didn't look at her, then moved to Aiko, eyes lighting up when her friend sighed and stood to join her. Sara stared at the two girls walking out as Sophie winked at her.

Sophie and Aiko roamed the halls until they came to the door with the stage beyond it.

"Aiko-chan?" Sophie asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet as the stood before the door.

"Yeah?" Aiko turned to look at the slightly smaller girl, her hand resting on the doorknob.

"Do you think you guys will ever get together?" She asked, ignoring when Aiko fell backwards in shock. "Attacking the floor again?" She asked in amusement. Aiko nodded, rubbing her aching backside.

"together? Who?"

"You and Otoya of course!" Sophie said obviously, "he's head over heels for you, you could have him wrapped around your little finger like that." She snapped. She smiled her picture perfect smile and extended her hand, helping her friend up.

"That's ridiculous. We're just friends, nothing more." Aiko insisted, dusting herself off.

"Mhm." Sophie pushed open the door a little and a sweet melody came from inside. Glancing in, Haruka sat at the piano,her fingers flying over the ivory keys. Otoya stood in front of the microphone, eyes closed in concentration. When the melody became a little more pronounced, he opened his mouth and started to sing a song Aiko knew well.

"_I've never heard Nothing in the world like this before, now I'm missing you and wishing you come back to my door, oohoh, why did you have to go, you could have let me know, so now I'm all alone."_

Aiko listened, her green eyes filling with tears as his voice rang across the room, seemingly directed right at her. She held her breath as he came to get favourite line.

_"So why does your pride, make you run and hide, are you that afraid of me? But I know it's a lie, what you keep inside, this is not you want it to be. So baby I will wait for you, cuz I don't know what else I can do, don't tell me I ran out of time. If it takes the rest of my life baby I will wait for you, if you think I'm fine out just ain't true. I really need you in my life. No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you."_

"You know he chose that song as his solo piece because you told him you liked it." Sophie said softly, looking over at her sniffling friend. Aiko watched as he sang. Each word piercing her very heart. "He chose it because he likes you." Sophie brushed a curl from her face as a tear slid down her friends cheek.

"Oh gosh," Aiko said, "here I am blubbering like a baby for nothing aren't I?" She laughed, wiping her eyes. Sophie watched her for a moment more before closing the door and taking Aiko's hand. Leading her to the bathroom, she wiped the running mascara with a damp towel and let the girl compose herself before they made their way back to the room.

"Was this your master plan?" Aiko asked finally. Sophie just winked at her and made the shushing motion.

"Just giving my friend a helping hand." She said in that way that made it impossible to be mad at her. "And don't worry, it will be our little secret."

* * *

Back in the room things were finally quiet, with just the tinkle of the piano and the slight squeak as Sara ran the cloth over the brass trumpet. Finally Grace stopped her assault on the keys and flexed her hands.

"Ah! I can't feel my fingers!" She said. Sara smirked.

"So has it been everything you thought it was gonna be?" She asked, storing the trumpet. Grace nodded enthusiastically, her curled hair bouncing.

"It's amazing! I never thought I'd be working with all these amazing people! Everyone I've met here has been so nice!"

"yeah, some more than others, wouldn't you agree?" Sara asked, crossing her arms with a satisfied smile. Grace blushed.

"w-what do you mean by that?!" She asked in a flustered voice, eyes locked on the sheet music.

"Oh, I think you know pretty well." Sara nodded her head, "pretty well indeed. You two hit it off immediately." Grace fell off her chair with a startled squeal.

"Who?!"

"Don't play dumb, you and Tokiya." Sara said simply, checking her phone and typing in a quick message. "I'm not telling you to rush things, but you guys WILL end up dating at some point. So just let things take their course."

Just then, the door opened and Sophie bounded in, followed by Aiko, Sophie wrapped her arms around Sara's neck.

"Sara-chan! The boys sing so good! You should have been there!" She exclaimed, hugging the girl.

"Ok, ok, now get off would ya?" Sara said, detaching herself from the hyper girl and earning a pout.

"You're so mean Sara-chan." She then, pulled out her phone and stared at the screen for a minute. "Hold on his, it's my agent." She cleared her throat and clicked the answer button. "Sophie. What do you have." She said in a no nonsense tone that was so different from her usual giggly voice.

Grace made an astonished motion and Aiko just shrugged while Sara rolled her eyes.

"A tv gig? What for? Mhm. Hmm. Tell them yes, and there better be cookies." With that she shut down the call and turned to her friends. "I'm going to be on tv!" She said with a smile.

* * *

** That seems like a good place to end it. This one just kind of came out of my ears. The next one will be mostly the show unless some one puts in an OC, then they will be in there. You guys know the drill for that already :). Hurry and get in on the action!**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
